Oracle 86: Finally! The Mexican President In Hirakawa City
Oracle 86: Finally! The Mexican President In Hirakawa City (最後に！ 平川市のメキシコ大統領 Saigo ni! Hirakawa-shi no Mekishiko daitōryō) is the eighty-sixth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis Mexican President Gustavo Rodriguez visited Hirakawa City to do his state activities for his three-day state visit. But Mayor Akazawa and Rie went to Hirakawa City but not to give a warm welcome to the Mexican President and instead, to give him a terrible welcome in the city along with the Chariot Soldiers. Plot Returned back to Chariot Empire Headquarters after her defeat to Armored Fighter Platinum, Rie felt disappointed, and headed back to her room. And when she heading back to her room, Mayor Akazawa saw her. She asked him if Emperor Ryuuen asked him where she was, and Mayor Akazawa confirmed it to her. Because of this, she decided to face Emperor Ryuuen in Emperor's Hall immediately. As she reached to Emperor's Hall, Rie was seen by Emperor Ryuuen, who was sitting in his throne. She asked him why he needed to find her. Emperor Ryuuen answered her that he already found out that she escaped away from jail and returned back to the headquarters. Then he asked her about her secret mission Mayor Akazawa referring to, and Rie said that her secret mission is to interfere the state visit of Mexican President in the country, so that he will postpone the state visit for good. The next day, Anaira went to Hirakawa City Hall to find Kyoko and the city councilors. There she was seen by Hiroko and asked her about her purpose. Anaira said to her that she must call the authorities immediately to tighten up the security. Hiroko said why, and she told her that she received a message from an Armored Fighter named Platinum that Rie is plotting something to cancel the upcoming visit of Mexican President Rodriguez in Hirakawa City today. Kyoko, on the other hand, saw Anaira and Hiroko talking to each other. And when she heard that Rie is plotting something to cancel the upcoming visit of President Rodriguez in Hirakawa City as part of his state visit, she asked Anaira why Rie is plotting something to cancel the event, since she was escaped away from Hirakawa City Jail and went nowhere. Anaira, on the hand, said to her that Rie was found in Chariot Empire Headquarters. She also said that maybe she found out that the Mexican President will be visiting Hirakawa City today so that she set up a plan to cancel the event immediately. In TransHead TV Media Center, the news reporters and their news team were ready for their coverage of the visit of the Mexican President Rodriguez in Hirakawa City. Chihiro asked Kohei where Anaira was, and he said that his older sister went to Hirakawa City Hall to tell Kyoko and the city councilors to tighten up the security, but he didn't knew about the reason why did his older sister tell them about security concerns. Moments later, Irie came in, and she said to them that Anaira went to Hirakawa City Hall to tell Kyoko and others to tighten up security because Rie is plotting something against the Mexican President. Because of what he found out from Rie, Kohei held a grudge against Rie and he said to them that he will never forgive her if her plan against the Mexican President become successful. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Rie ordered the Chariot Soldiers to head on to Hirakawa City immediately, and they did so. After she gave an order to the Chariot Soldiers, Mayor Akazawa came. He asked her what she's doing, and Rie said to him that she's going to set up a plan to cancel the visit of President Rodriguez in Hirakawa City. As he found out this, Mayor Akazawa told to Rie that he's going to help to set up her plan. And Rie allowed him to help her in her dark plan. Back to Hirakawa City Hall, Kyoko told to Anaira that she has nothing to worry about because she already contacted the authorities to tighten up the security personnel throughout the city. Because of this, Anaira thanked Kyoko for the good news she received from her, and Kyoko told her that she promised to the people of Hirakawa City that she will never let them put themselves in danger, that's why she always making actions to make the city progressive. Unknown to them, they were secretly observed by Erika, who was disguised as Armored Fighter Platinum. Erika thanked Anaira for telling them about the upcoming danger in the city. Also she thanked Kyoko and the city councilors for their action to tighten up the security throughout Hirakawa City. Few hours later and the local and international media, including the TransHead TV News and Public Affairs team, were already set up for the coverage of the second day of state visit of Mexican President Gustavo Rodriguez, the presidential convoy was finally came to Hirakawa City. Meanwhile, Mayor Akazawa and Rie came to Hirakawa City along with the Chariot Soldiers. There Rie ordered the Chariot Soldiers to follow them to heading on to Hirakawa City Hall immediately as she thought that the Mexican President will be also heading there. Back to the city visit, Mexican President Rodriguez finally came outside from his presidential car, and the crowd were cheered him as he walked over to the entrance gate of Hirakawa City Hall. Unknown to them, Mayor Akazawa and Rie will be also heading to Hirakawa City Hall together with the Chariot Soldiers. And when President Rodriguez reached the entrance gate of Hirakawa City Hall, a sudden explosion was happened, causing a huge panic to the people who attended there. Anaira, along with her fellow Armored Fighters, saw Mayor Akazawa and Rie stood before them along with the Chariot Soldiers. Anaira asked them about their purpose, and Rie said to them that they came to forcibly cancel the event. Because of this, President Rodriguez asked her why they want to forcibly cancel his activity, and Rie said that he was a huge eyesore to them and a destroyer of their dark plan to destroy the city. On the other hand, Anaira told them that they will never forgive them for interfering the Mexican President's activity in the city. Afterwards, they transformed themselves into their respective armor forms and faced the Chariots in a battle. Inside the city hall, the security personnel and the authorities sent President Rodriguez from outside the city hall for his safety. Kyoko apologized to the Mexican President for the actions made by Mayor Akazawa and Rie. President Rodriguez asked her that they were really a city mayor and a city councilor respectively, and Kyoko confirmed it. She also said that they were betrayed the city government and the people throughout Hirakawa City for their personal purposes and also, for being allies with the Chariots. Then he asked her what was her position in the city government, and she said that she was a city vice mayor, but because of Ombudsman's decision to suspend Mayor Akazawa from his office, she became an acting mayor of Hirakawa City as of today. Meanwhile, while fighting against the Chariot Soldiers, Anaira confronted Rie about the possible reaction of the Mexican President because of her dark plan she created against him. Rie said to her that it's good if he's going to leave the city and leave the country for good. Because of this, Anaira attacked her and said that she will never forgive her anymore for what she said and what she did against the Mexican President, and attacked Rie and the Chariot Soldiers simultaneously using her Armored Meister Upgrade Arrow. President Rodriguez was shocked from what he found out from Kyoko that Mayor Akazawa and Rie were accused as corrupt public officials because they used the city funds for their personal purposes. Kyoko also said to him that aside from that, the city residents did a protest against Mayor Akazawa for his lack of action to end the crisis in Hirakawa City due to the invasion of Chariot Soldiers and they destroyed the city mayor's office several months back. Also, Rie used the conference room of the city hall for having a meeting along with the Chariot Soldiers to set up a plan to destroy the city. Because of what he found out from her, President Rodriguez labelled Mayor Akazawa and Rie as city terrorists. He also said to Kyoko that he can't forgive for what they did to Hirakawa City. On the other hand, as Mayor Akazawa using his Chariot Arrow to attack the Armored Fighters, Platinum came in and attacked him using her Platinum Arrow. As the battle ends, the Armored Fighters, together with Platinum, used their respective finishers to defeat Mayor Akazawa, Rie and the Chariot Soldiers immediately. After the battle, Mayor Akazawa and Rie escaped away immediately. In Chariot Empire Headquarters; Triskaide, Archos and Mateo were disappointed about the outcome of the mission of Mayor Akazawa and Rie. Mateo, on the other hand, said to himself that he will never forgive the Armored Fighters for what they did. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ/チャリオット ファイター ネガティブ Fujisaki Mateo/Chariotto Faitā Negatibu): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama/Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子/アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko/Āmādo Faitä Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Mexican President Gustavo Rodriguez: Gentaro Alejandro Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei (土山 レイ) *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira (斎藤 彰) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck (金田 チャック) *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Neon: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) *Armored Fighter Caster: Ayano Maika (綾野 舞香) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 15 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key, Armored Fighter Caster Key and Armored Fighter Platinum Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 7 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Neon Key, Negative Key and Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 30 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 66, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 86: The Worst Kidnapping Case, Sengoku no Miko Chapter 21, and Never Surrender episode 53. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes